Fate - Cyber Knight
by Striker Studios
Summary: For every action there is an equal yet contrary reaction. In the multiverse there are different tales and sometimes these stories took another "Route" due the inteferences of others, whatever it may be intentional or not. You may think you know how this story about the Great Holy Great War is but what would happen if another player enter to the game? A player of another World.


**Hello ladies and gentlemen! It's me, Striker and I'm here to present a new story (how original, isn't it? ¬¬)! This time it will be a Crossover between two great Franchise, Type-MOON and Digimon!**

**Now I'm sure there must been several people wanting me to updates my other stories and I **_**really **_**want to do that. However, as you must know, I always had to work with a deficit regarding my "writing's time" and in this New Year this nuisance has increased tenfold due the economic failure Venezuela's situation has!**

**Also, this is a project I and my associate Doctor Lecther Sith have developed some time ago… And I wanted to get this idea out of my mind or I'll go nuts!**

**Anyway, I hope this story is of your liking!**

* * *

**Chapter 0: The Prelude for the War**

* * *

_Legends. Myths. Stories._

_Throughout the long years of history, many tales of great heroes and their epics, tragedies, and adventures had been weaved. Some were remembered from the lips of poets and bards. Others were remembered on the pages of books, novels, and short stories. The rest became forever remembered in the annals of history, forever retold, even to the present day._

_However, for every hero, there is a villain._

_For the story of Jeanne D'arc, the Maiden of Orleans, there was Gilles de Rais, the infamous "Bluebeard". For the story of Arthur Pendragon, the King of Camelot, there was Mordred Le Flay, the traitorous knight. For the story of Perseus, the hero of the Greek epic, there was Medusa, the terrifying Gorgon._

_As the years pass, history warps, as it passes through the lips of one, and out through the ears of another. Details begin to twist and muddle, before the story becomes changed. Yet, always, there is one piece of truth left behind, as the reminder that such a tale rings true._

_Dear reader, one who has traversed the walls of reality, listen carefully, for the story I shall weave for you is one that brings forth a conflict that has transpired throughout the years._

_My name is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg...but you may call me Zelretch. Zel, if you prefer._

_Now, where was I...? Ah, yes._

_As the years progressed, the era of the gods waned. Their power weakened, and their faith, all but shriveled up. Eventually, the age was brought to an end, and so came the prosperous age. Some argue that this age's downfall began with the death of King Solomon, the greatest mage in the world; as with the passage of time, so too has the age of magic. What was once the greatest arts would soon begin to fade; however, not all knowledge was lost. Eventually, what was once lost practice became salvaged, defined as "magecraft." However, it was a poor substitution for the true arts._

_Those who practiced the lost arts were known as Magicians, or Sorcerers of the highest order. To this day, only five True Magics are known, and yet, only two have ever come to be grasped in the hands of men: the Blue Magic, and the Second Magic...the latter of which I wield. It is the power to traverse other dimensions._

_It is rather fun at times, yet also heavily boring, depending on where you go._

_The Blue Magic, or the Fifth Magic, was the power to traverse time, yet even I know little of it. However, there was, at one point in time, when another of the Five Magics, the Third Magic, was once in the hands of man. This was the Third Magic...the Heaven's Feel, the "Cup of Heaven." Considered to be the greatest of the magics, it was once held by the Einzbern Family. Sadly, it's power was lost to them._

_That being said...the power of the Heaven's Feel had brought forth the greatest event that has ever been brought forth into the world. It is a battle royal, where fourteen individuals battle for the ultimate prize._

_Seven masters, each armed with a Servant; a hero resurrected by the power of the Heaven's Feel!_

_The Saber; a master of the blade!_

_The Lancer; a spearman of unparalleled skill!_

_The Archer; a bowman with unmatched marksmanship!_

_The Rider; stalwart and ever ready to charge unto the battlefield!_

_The Caster; master magician and wielder of the arcane arts!_

_The Berserker; powerful and overcome with rage, unleashed to devastate their foes!_

_The Assassin; those who hide in the shadows, ready to strike and end their target swiftly!_

_Heroes from across time, from across worlds, brought back to life as spirits, battle in this great war, and obtain the ultimate prize: to have one single omnipotent wish. Three wars have come and gone. Three wars for victory have been waged._

_Three wars... And no one had emerged victorious._

_And now, after so many years...the war begins again._

_And it all starts with one man... A young man destined for greatness._

_..._

_..._

_...is that really what you expected me to say? Oh, come now. You've stuck around this far, and I went to all of the trouble of making it so dramatic. Bah, youth these days...but, if your still reading this, then perhaps I should continue with this, right?_

_Anyway, let's resume this chitchat and began with this!_

* * *

_BRROOOOM_

Somewhere in Europe, a fierce battle was being waged between two opposing sides who wished for mutual destruction. The hordes of both armies collided like two powerful waves trying to devour each other.

_BOOOOOM_

On one side was an army of men and women equipped with halberds, swords, bows and arrows, any kind of medieval weapon. They were so similar that anyone would come to the mistaken confusion that they were all brothers and sisters, but the truth is that those people were something different from humans.

These warriors were homunculi. Artificial beings born from thaumaturgy to act as warriors, servants, healed or simple children. They lacked notable facial expressions, resembling more the amaquinas of killing than people; although they were not real humans in the first place.

On the side of the homunculi were powerful beings made of rock and metal. Humanoid beings had huge rocky bodies. These were the Golems.

The Golems were creatures that were also born of thaumaturgy like the homunculi, but they were a less extravagant form of 'life' than their flesh and blood counterparts.

To begin with, they lacked a human face or any kind of similarity to humans except for their humanoid form. And they had an incredible strength that allowed them to destroy their enemies using their superior strength and endurance. It is true that Golems come in different shapes and sizes. The main attack force consisted of huge Golems of great physical strength and little mobility.

And on the other side of the battlefield, emerging as an endless horde of enemies, were the Dragon Tooth Warriors; Soldiers in the form of living skeletons who were armed with clubs, swords, and any other blunt objects in their hands.

They were fragile compared to skillful artificial humans or rock giants, but what they lacked in individual power they compensated with their collective strength. For each homunculus or Golem, there were 10 Dragon Tooth Warriors willing to launch themselves at their enemies in suicide attacks.

The homunculi fought with bladed-like and blunt-like weapons, the Golems with their superior strength, the living skeletons with their attacks devoid of any sense of self-preservation.

Surely more than one person would think such a fight was insane.

Why were there two armies fighting with such primitive weapons? Firearms dominated the battlefield of the modern world. Why were there beings created by Magi fighting each other in the first place? There was no reason for a Magi Clan to decide to have a fierce fight. What was the purpose of both factions?

The answer was simple in fact.

In this land the Holy Grail War was being waged. A relentless struggle between seven Magi who invoked beings known as Servants, guardian spirits who were once beings whose names were engraved in the legends and myths of men, to assist them in the fight.

And the victorious Master-Servant pair would receive the right to make a wish, that which their heart will long for the most.

However, there was one small detail about this war in comparison to the others. In this war there were two teams of Seven Master and Servants competing against each other.

A total of fourteen Masters and fourteen Servants met each other in this conflict.

This was a real war but later we will explain the meaning of this particular event.

And speaking of the stellar warriors of this conflict, they were fighting on that same battlefield.

_THOOOOOM!_

Two figures collided with extreme force, splitting the earth and creating a massive crater. It was such a powerful clash between the two warriors that they blew away all other forces indiscriminaly. They threw away the skeletal soldiers, the homunculi and even the powerful Golems into the air like mere flies.

The first figure was a tall knight in shining white armor covering his entire body and he was wielding a large jousting lance accompanied by a circular-shaped shield, he wore a large red cape that was already torn to shreds and a shattered helmet that showed the face of a young adult with almost pale white skin with dark hair like night and reptilian golden eyes.

The other figure was a tall man whose extremities were covered by a black armor with beast-like form, it was similar to the claws and legs of a dark beast whose red veins reviewed its skin like light lines drawn on a dark canvas, and it had a great and dark monstrous tail with multiple thorns. On his chest was a tattoo of three large red comas forming a perfect circle, and his face, barely visible because it had a hood covering it, had long, messy blue hair and sharp blood-red eyes that emanated an unparalleled thirst for blood. That man had a large crimson-red spear, which gave off a demonic aura signaling death.

"Tsk! You'll have to try harder if you want to beat me, brat!" The red-eyed man howled attacking his opponent with a kick loaded with pure physical force.

The white knight rolled clumsily on the ground until he hit a large rock and destroying it in the process but with a beastly cry accompanied by a murderous look he rose again and charged the dark man.

And so, in a blink of an eye, the two warriors disappeared from the sight.

_CLAAANG!_

A second collision was unleashed, this time was even more powerful than the previous one, followed by a third, then a fourth, a fifth... Then the two warriors crossed the entire battlefield at a completely inhuman speed while exchanging blows after blow in every single crash.

**"I'm going to eliminate your existence from this world, Berserker of Black!"**

The young man in white armor roared in fury and struck his enemy with his shield to hurl him to the ground and then pierce his heart with an electrified beam of light that emerged from his spear.

_BZZZZZZZZT!_

However, the dark spearman evaded the attack with a side jump and charged forward at the white knight to continue the fight while the laser beam continued its way piercing every obstacle or soldier that crossed its path.

"You're improving each time our blades meets, _Fake _Servant!" The red-eyed man smiled sadistically as his weapon clashed met his enemy's in a vicious assult that battered the battlefield even more than before. Each one of his blows had all killer intent with them, all of them aimed to the vital points of the white knight.

**"Shut your mouth, I'm going to wipe that fucking smile out of your mouth!"** The dark-haired young man declared blocking Berserker's attacks and responding with his own barrage of blows.

As their fight dragged on longer and longer, the ground in which they fought shattered with each collision between the weapons of the two warriors, forming craters, fissures and holes as they roamed the battlefield like two flashes of lightning that annihilated everything in their path without even bothering in anything else.

Each collision between the spears was charged with pure murderous intent.

Each blow had nothing but blind fury.

They both planned to finish each other off no matter what.

"Your cries are boring me already, so I'm going to put an end to your misery right away!"

Berserker of Black jumped backward to create distance between himself and his enemy and took a different pose by putting himself on all fours while holding his crimson spear with one hand, which began to emanate an aura of reddish flames.

The golden-eyed man grunted in anger at the amount of magical power emanating from Berserker of Black's weapon.

"So you plan to use your Noble Phantasm, huh?" The white knight said in a flat tone as his spear began to release a silvery aura of divine nature. "I suppose it can't be helped. I myself want to finish this off" He raised his arm to toward the sky as the energy became more intense, creating lightning that rose in the nighttime sky like a rampaging storm.

Berserker of Black smirked with a gleam of blazing excitement on his eyes "Hoh? That Noble Phantasm of yours looks powerful" His smirk grew wider when he saw the power that his opponent was releasing, he was already equal to his and apparently that power was increasing. That thrilled the dark lancer even more.

"…" The white knight did not respond and continued observing the enemy in silence, his eyes reflected an incomparable hatred and anger that threatened to explode at any moment.

"Heh! Then you will not answer me with words? Good! Then answer me as only a warrior knows how! Release all the power of your Noble Phantasm!"

It was then that Berserker of Black charged into battle at a speed thousands of times faster than the sound until he stopped a few meters from his opponent and took a great leap that lifted him hundreds of meters off the ground.

That was the sign of the golden-eyed man, who gathered all the energy inside his spear and prepared to attack by arching his arm backwards and using his shield to cover the growing energy of the spear, which was beginning to swirl into an energy drill.

"**GAE—!"**

"**HOLY LANCE—!"**

Both warriors prepared and, in an instant that seemed to be an eternity, both attacked with all their might.

"—**BOOOLG!"**

"—**GRAAAM!"**

The dark lancer threw his spear like a javelin that turned into a red comet roaring to kill the white knight, while the aforementioned knight fired a large torrent of mana that collided with the crimson comet.

""GRROA**AAAHHH!""**

The two roared in fury as they struggled to break each other's attack and claim their enemy's life.

It was then that both attacks released an explosion that consumed everything around them, killing every living thing like a nuclear bomb.

In the vicinity of the battlefield, all the warriors stopped their actions to look at the big explosion with surprise written on their faces.

A lion huntress watched with concern the clash from a hill accompanied by a girl with white hair and blue eyes.

A silver knight stopped his slaughter and turned to see the burst of power in awe. It was then that he removed his helmet revealing that he was actually a young blonde girl with green eyes, who showed a grimace of anger on the outside but in fact she worried about the golden-eyed gentleman.

In the distance, in a leafy forest, a white-haired priest watched everything with a neutral look.

A beautiful blonde woman with a flag waving widened her gaze as she saw the explosion of magical energy.

* * *

_Wowowowow! Wow! Let's make a pause here because that was NOT supposed to happen in this timeline! What happened with the duel between Sieg and Mordred?!_

_Hold on… I know this dimension… Give me a second to take a look on my archives and…!_

_Oh. Shit._

_I think that last scene was an uncalled spoiler from my part… I mean, it wasn't my intention to show you something like this so suddenly without making more dramatic speeches._

_Well, what is done is already done so let's cut this here._

_You see, what you saw was the result of a new Route created by my actions in the past and it's not the first nor will be the last timeline I create just to entertain myself. So, in order to understand what the heck happened in this Holy Grail War because things literally are going out of hands in this timeline!_

_Maybe I shouldn't have kidnapped that Knight from the other dimension but you already know I have a long historial of making bad decisions regarding "Alternative Routes". I still remember what will happens with those Sacred Gears the Stranger One stole and spreaded in this Reality but that's a story for another day._

_Sometimes I wonder why I took so many troubles in saving the multiverses so many times but I guess it can't be helped. A Troll's Job never ends._

_You know what they said: "With a Great Power Comes Great Insanity!"_

_Anyway—!_

_I think we should return to the matter at hands because I have a thigh schedule!_

* * *

_**(Several Days Earlier)**_

_**Clock Tower Headquarters**_

Ah, the Clock Tower.

This is the current Headquarter and main branch of the Mage's Association, and has existed since the before the start of the AD calendar.

From the outside, Clock Tower appears to be an appealing and welcoming place, but the truth is not so bright. Actually, the inner workings of the place are ruled by the power struggles between several factions of Magi.

The Clock Tower is built atop Spirit Grave Albion, the corpse of a mountain-sized dragon that did not venture to the **[****Reverse Side of the World****]** with the coming of the Age of Man, and later died trying to dig down to the Reverse Side. Built like a labyrinth, **[Spirit Grave Albion]** is the source of many supplies for the magi of the Clock Tower, and also home to magical beasts.

The deeper you go the stranger things get, as you grow closer to the Reverse Side of the World. At the bottom of Spirit Grave Albion is Kalion Observatory, the oldest room of the Clock Tower and where Sealing Designations are decided.

Clock Tower is currently under the control of a pseudo-aristocratic elite that called themselves the **Lords**. Each Lord holds great political power within the Association just by himself, and there is also those who associate themselves to other talented Magi or an important Magi lineage in a sponsor-sponsored relationship so to increase their influence.

Maybe due this elitist background, preconceived and discriminatory behavior is somewhat widespread inside Clock Tower. Rune and Witchcraft Thaumaturgy are not very popular in the main branch, the latter not being taught as an academia at all. The Enforcers are looked down upon by the upper ranks. Discrimination against Eastern Magi is also common, which might be a factor on why so few of them are members of the Association.

Admission of new members also involves exams to test one's knowledge of Magecraft, but is possible to bypass this through letters of recommendation or if one is the successor of a distinct lineage of magi. Said "outstanding" individuals receive special treatment such as individual rooms in the dormitory or the right to bring along a couple of apprentices. The apprentices won't have to pay for enrollment or go through the examinations themselves, but they won't be seen as members of the Association either.

The organization handling patents relating to magic is also the Clock Tower, and the current finances of the Tohsaka family is being by covered by the patent royalties that are being transferred to their account.

It has been said in Clock Tower that there are three possible disasters within the Association: Gazamy the Wraith, Sealing Designations and the Enforcers.

The Clock Tower has three major factions: The Bartomeloi (Aristocratic Faction), The Trambelio (Democratic Faction), Meluastea (Neutral Faction).

In short, is like the Harvard College for Magi. If a Magi want to be acknowledged as one, he or she has to be a member of the Clock Tower.

But this story will not focus on the political wars and natural disasters that plague the world of Magic, at least not for now, this story will focus on the a certain ritual performed in order to attain the "Greater Wish" most magi has.

In another world this ritual, which is called the Holy Grail War – a battle between figures of myths and legends – would had been celebrated in the land of Japan. In another life this story would have been developed in different circusntances.

In a different scenario, the damned wish-granting device would've been corrupted by the malice and hatred of a _"fake" _God who yearned for the total annihilation of mankind.

The battle itself would've been different too, and perhaps less complicated, but in this world things took another path and so, a new war started.

In this war, the fate of this world was in the shoulder of a group of people who righteously – and perhaps even selfishly – wanted to attain such a miracle-making device known as the Holy Grail.

"I'mlateI'mlateI'mlateI'mlate! I'M LATE!"

This particular student was running at high speed through the corridors leaving a trail of smoke as he advanced and ended up throwing the unsuspecting students to the ground.

He was a young adult in his early 20's that had short spiky black hair, golden reptilian eyes and almost pale white skin accompanied by a toned physique. The clothing he wore was a black jacket made from the skin of a magic beast, a dark t-shirt like the night, long blue-grey trousers and brown sneakers. The most curious thing is that he had his hair scorched and arrows buried in his jacket.

The reason for his haste was that he had to give a ruby the size of a heart to one of his Supervisors in order to complete one of the extravagant tasks that this person asked him to complete in exchange for study material.

Normally anyone else would call him 'Crazy' because of the way he avoided obstacles and pushed everyone. But everyone knew him very well, to such an extent that to see him running through the halls with guns is completely normal, and they just sighed.

"And there he goes. Algrain does have a troublesome life"

"Well, you can't blame him for that. After all, Lady Reines always asks him to do dangerous and ridiculous things that make him comeback after facing a couple of very awful situations… Do you remember that occasion when he was chased by a Chimera in the middle of the day?"

"Ugh, don't remind me that day. I still have to go to the doctor because of that monster"

"And we can't forget that he has to work harder than others because of his financial situation"

"... I guess you're right. Magi who come from new families never have the best study materials unless they have contacts with more influential families"

"Although we can't forget it's **William Algrain** we're talking about. He is the student prodigy who came out of nowhere and earned a reputation for his talent in the Invocation, Curses, General Foundations and Modern Magecraft Theories Deparments… Not all common Magi can accomplish as much as he can—"

"Not all Magi have magical circuits as absurdly powerful as the ones he has. And let's no t forget that he is very prideful"

"Yeah, that too"

Those were the comments of William's classmates, as well as the arguments of some professors.

Contrary to what many might think about him with a simple glance. William Algrain was a person who prided himself on his heritage as Magus, and always worked very hard to become a first-rate Magus even though he did not come from a family of great renown like many students and professors. It also helped that he had powerful Magical Circuits that put in shame those of many nobles.

But the story of how he became so recognized will be told another day...

"Damn it, there are only three minutes left!" William exclaimed as he accelerated the pace by using **Reinforcement** on his legs to move faster.

He moved elegantly and quickly through all the corridors until he finally entered a room knocking down the door with a flying kick and landed on the floor bowing before the person in front of him.

"I did it, Reines! I got the scarlet heart!" The young adult with golden eyes exclaimed with a proud smile.

The person named Reines, William's Supervisor, is not what a person would expect.

It was a girl who couldn't be more than fifteen years old who was having a cup of tea. She was very beautiful and had long blond hair and deep blue eyes. The girl had a long Victorian blue dress with a beret of the same color and was wearing elegant dark shoes.

Next to her was a maid with a skin color completely inconsistent with the rest of the people, which was shiny silver as was her hair. One look was enough to know that she was not human and more like a robot. But she was actually a Familiar, a self-conscious puppet that was molded into the shape of a human.

"… Eh?" Reines was astonished at the sudden entrance of the young man and even more so when she saw the enormous ruby in his possession.

William got up from the floor and placed the ruby on the desk in the room "It took me a while but finally I was able to get this relic from the Amazon... Although I almost died, I managed to recover the ruby" He commented with an arrogant smile as he sat next to the girl.

"Good work" Reines declared recovering her composure and took the ruby.

"Heh! You shouldn't doubt my ability, Lady Reines. I'm much better than the other students you've met. After all, I am a _genius _at my work" William confidently declared with a smug smirk.

The blonde girl looked at the ruby carefully and then looked at the young man in astonishment. '_Well, I didn't expect him to get this relic back on his own. I must admit that many mercenaries would have problems with that'_ She thought as she watched her male companion from head to toe and gained a faint blush _'Now that I think about it, he has been with me for a long time... And he has never disappointed me... Perhaps it is time to move forward in our relationship and be something more... Intimate'_ The blush on the girl's face became more evident and caught the young man's attention.

"Huh? Are you alright? Your face is red"

"I'm in perfect health, you idiot!" Reines immediately stood up suddenly when he noticed that William was very close to his face.

"If you say so... But don't blame me if you catch a cold" William simply shrugged his shoulders and got up from his seat "Well, I guess I should go. Lord El-Melloi II must be wondering where I am" He was about to go to the door, which had been repaired by the maid "See you, Reines, Trimmau" The young man said goodbye to the girl and the maid, the latter bowed as she looked at William with a sweet smile.

"Wait, I haven't given you permission to leave yet, you fool!"

At that moment William stopped to hear the blonde girl's scream and turned to see her curiously "Why can't I leave? I brought you the Stone of Aja as you requested me and I don't have anything else to discuss with you" He commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Because there's something important we both have to talk about" Reines said shyly but then she immediately blushed like a tomato and started babbling pure nonsense, leaving Trimmau and William completely confused but she was finally able to speak clearly.

"Hm? And that can't wait?" He asked with a sweat-drop as he tried his best to ease the young woman's anxiousness.

"No! This has to do with your future... And mine too!" She replied with a nuclear red face.

William blinked in surprise, clearly taken off-guard by the young woman's outburst. "Ok, then it must be a serious matter. Well, talk now, I am listening" He said with interest.

"… I need to know if you're willing to... I mean, you're practically an important part of my Family already and you know I'll need a husband in the future… So I was wondering if you and I-I could—" The blonde girl was about to talk but a certain person, a dusty old vampire, interrupted her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this tender confession of love, Lady Archisorte! But I need your boyfriend right now! Not sorry~!"

It was an adult man in his 50s who had short gray hair and a well-groomed beard, blood-red eyes and pale white skin. He wore a black Renaissance suit along with a black cape, a pair of white gloves and a black cane.

And that person appeared right behind William, grabbed him by the neck and took him out of the room before some of the younger ones could process what happened.

[…]

Reines and Trimmau were speechless at the sudden appearance of the red-eyed man, especially the blonde girl as she had a perplexed look that soon turned into a frown that reflected frustration and anger.

"That old vampire will pay for this! Nobody steal what is rightfully mine without punishment, less if it's my future husband!" The blue-eyed girl declared in anger as she broke her cup of tea with her hand.

* * *

In an office located on the other side of the Clock Tower, the red-eyed man and the reptilian-eyed young man appeared instantaneously, and the younger man was very annoyed with the man with the cane.

"What's wrong with you, you shitty blood sucker?!"

"Relax, Algrain, you will court Lady Reines latter" The red-eyed man declared with a playful smile, earning a hard glare form William. "Calm down, it was only a joke"

William didn't accept the older man's apology and snorted with an air of disdain around him. "Just tell me what do you want, Zelretch" He snarled at the old man.

Zelretch ignored the boy and got ready to drink some wine "Tell me something, Algrain, what do you know about the Holy Grail War?" The red-eyed man asked dismissively as he sat in a chair.

The golden-eyed young man tilted his head "Holy Grail War? As in The Holy Grail War that was celebrated in Fuyuki sixty-years ago?" William replied with a raised eye-brow.

"Exactly, that's what I'm talking about. Tell me how much you know about it"

"... Why do you need to know that? You know the System better than anyone else in the World. You were there when it was created, weren't you?" William squinted at Zelretch's request.

"Please, humor this old man" Zelretch said with a smirk.

"…" The young man stared at the red-eyed man with a deadpan look for a few seconds and sighed in resignation. "Hah... I don't I have a choice in the matter, do I?" He asked sarcastically with a bitter smile "The Holy Grail War is a major event in the world of magic in which Seven Magi invoke Seven guardian spirits known as Servants to fight in a fierce battle to obtain the sacred relic that bears the name of the sacred cup, which can grant any wish to the winning team" William declared by drinking a little wine that Zelretch offered him.

The old man nodded to the young student's words, "All right, now tell me, who are these Servants?" He asked even knowing the answer beforehand.

"… The Servants are fragments of men, women and other beings whose actions and legends have been scattered throughout the world and, having attained a status which surpasses the existence of humans, they are known as Heroic Spirits. All Servants come to this world with a class container that determines their abilities, strengths and weaknesses since it is practically impossible to invoke a _True_ Heroic Spirit. The containers are: Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Berserker and Assassin"

"Excellent, you seem to be very well informed on the subject. Last question, how is it possible for a magus to control the Servants?"

William rolled his eyes in annoyance. "To command the Servant, a Magus must have in his or her possession stigmata-like tattoos known as Command Spells. These marks not only identify the status of a Magus as the Master of the Servant but are also the crystallization of a miracle by themselves, and can be used to help the Servant accomplish actions that would be impossible by conventional methods such as invoking them from long distances, making them obtain an overwhelming increase of power, etc" He explained with boredom.

Zelretch smiled pleased and applauded, "What an outstanding performance, you really did your homework, young Algrain" The red-eyed man declared as he sat at his desk.

"… Are you going to tell me why you asked me for information you already knew beforehand or should I take a guess?" William clearly wasn't as relaxed as the older man and growled quietly at Zelretch.

"Let's just say I need a favor from you and it has to do with the Holy Grail War" Zelretch replied with a skunky smile.

William arched both eyebrows in surprise "Let me get this straight… Do you want me to participate in a Holy Grail War?" He didn't really expect that kind of request from such an important figure as Zelretch.

This man may looks like an old troll to enjoy messing with people, and indeed he is, but he was also one of the most important officials within the Clock Tower and the very world of magic. He was known as Zelretch of the Jewels, The Wizard Marshall, bearer of the Second Magic.

Having such an important person asking you for a favor was not something that happens every day; although the Holy Grail War was not a subject that can be taken lightly by any modern-day Magus.

"Exactly. But I don't want you to participate in one of those false wars that those phonies celebrate all over the world, no. I want you to participate in the Great Holy Grail War." The Wizard Marshall declared with an air of seriousness on his face, detonating the seriousness of the situation.

Unfortunately the words the older man used caused confusion in William's mind; Great Holy Grail War? What did he mean by that? Was it another special Grail War like those around the globe?

"By your confused expression I assume you don't understand what I'm talking about" Zelretch said as if he had read the young student's thoughts. "For you to understand what I mean, you must know the true purpose of the Holy Grail War" He declared with a dead serious tone.

"The Holy Grail War's true purpose…?" William widened his eyes in shock.

The older man nodded "Yes, everyone believes that war is waged solely for the purpose of granting the winner a wish... But the truth is that the whole event is a façade whose true purpose is to open a path to the Root" Zelretch's statement made William startled by the surprise at such a revelation.

"Open a path to the Root?" The golden-eyed guy asked in shock.

The old man's smirk grew wider as he chuckle at William's reaction. "Yeah, that's right my boy… Now, you better make yourself comfy cuz I'm gonna tell you a very looooong story" Zelretch said foulding his hands.

* * *

**Chapter's End**

* * *

**Well, that's it folks!**

**If you have questions then go on! I'll do my best to answer all of them with the best of my ability! Don't worry about the quality of this story, it will get better and more exciting in the next chapters, I promise!**


End file.
